Blog użytkownika:ElsaPower/"Frozen Heart" Rozdział pierwszy
Witam ponownie ;) Dodaje już pierwszy rozdział, ale najpierw dodam coś do zmian w moim opowiadaniu, o których zapomniałam wczoraj. 1.Nikt w królestwie nie wie jak wygląda Elsa. 2.Hrabia Venable jest odpowiednikiem Arcyksięcia. 3.Pisząc fiołkowe oczy miałam na myśli bardzo jasne niebieskie oczy, które pod wpływem efektów świetlnych, ubioru i makijażu sprawiają wrażenie optyczne jakby były fiołkowe ;) 4.Fryzury Elsy wzorowała na fryzurach Rose z Titanic’a ;). Ale to tak w ramach informacji, a teraz zapraszam do czytania ;) Rozdział I Arendelle... Piękna, malownicza kraina położona między górami, nad błękitną, czystą niczym łza rzeką. Miejsce to wydawało się wręcz magiczne. Po srogiej i mroźnej zimie, cały świat zaczął budzić się do życia. Nastała wiosna, czas rozkwitu roślin. Na drzewach pojawiły się zielone liście, łąki pokryły się różnokolorowymi kwiatami, a dni stawały się coraz dłuższe i cieplejsze. Mieszkańcy zajęci swoimi sprawami, zaczęli myśleć o pierwszych zasiewach i uprawach. Byli to ludzie szczerzy i życzliwi, kochający swojego władcę. Król, jak i królowa zawsze troszczyli się o dobro swoich poddanych i starali się pomóc im w każdym zmartwieniu. Zawsze blisko ludu, znali ich problemy, obawy i marzenia, które zawsze starali się rozwiązywać i spełniać. Byli wyjątkowi. Nie skrywali się w pałacu. Nie zamykali drzwi przed potrzebującymi. Nie wywyższali się, lecz traktowali mieszkańców swojego państwa z należnym im szacunkiem, a oni odpłacali się im miłością i uznaniem. Słońce świeciło pełnią swojego ciepła i mocy. Na ulicach czuć było wszechobecną świeżość i radość mieszkańców. Pomimo wczesnej pory miasto było już pełne życia. Dzieci biegały i śmiały się, jednocześnie dokuczając sobie nawzajem. Gdzieś pod ścianą dało usłyszeć się piękną, doskonale odzwierciedlającą nastrój Arendelle muzykę, która wypełniała najmniejszy zakamarek. Ludzie zgromadzeni na dziedzińcu zaczęli mimowolnie podrygiwać, aż przemieniło się to w najprawdziwszy taniec. Tu i tam zaczęły rozstawiać się handlowe stragany. Można było tu dostać dosłownie wszystko. Ręcznie robioną biżuterię, wyszywane serwetki o śnieżnobiałym kolorze, chusty w kwiatowych wzorach, a dla mężczyzn materiałowe pasy, bogato zdobione nakrycia głowy oraz piękne skórzane buty. Niczego nie brakowało. Nawet najbiedniejsi nie mogli narzekać, gdyż wszystko mieli zapewnione przez państwo. Gdzieś w tłumie wyróżniała się piękna osiemnastoletnia dziewczyna o smukłej sylwetce. Miała włosy truskawkowego blondu, splecione w dwa grube warkocze oraz grzywkę, która wciąż opadała jej na czoło. Po prawej stronie głowy widniało platynowe, wręcz siwe pasemko. Jej turkusowe oczy wprost jarzyły się iskierkami szczęścia, a jasna cera promieniała od wesołego uśmiechu nie schodzącego z jej ciemnoróżowych ust. Policzki i nos pokryte były licznymi piegami. Ubrana była w tradycyjny norweski strój. Miała na sobie jasnozieloną koszulę z podwiniętymi do łokci rękawami, o odcień ciemniejszą kamizelkę oraz tego samego koloru spódnicę do kostek. Biegała w te i we w te, zwinnie wymijając ludzi na jej drodze. Sama nie wiedziała co powinna ze sobą zrobić. Podobnie, jak i kwiaty ona też najlepiej czuła się na wiosnę. Była zachwycona, że znów słońce świeci wysoko na niebie, ogrzewając ją ciepłymi promieniami. Zachwycała się świeżym zapachem kwiatów i śpiewem ptaków. Przystanęła, przyglądając się tańczącym ludziom, gdy nagle przypomniała sobie o kimś ważnym. Obróciła się dookoła własnej osi, szukając towarzyszącego jej młodzieńca. W końcu dostrzegła go pośród zgromadzonych ludzi. - Kristoff!- krzyknęła i ruszyła w jego stronę. Chłopak powolnym krokiem szedł w stronę swojej przyjaciółki. On w przeciwieństwie do dziewczyny nie był aż tak żywiołowy. Nie za bardzo interesowało go życie mieszkańców Arendelle, jak i ich zwyczaje. Należał raczej do typu samotnika, który woli spokój i ciszę, a już na pewno nie chce się wyróżniać z tłumu, czy zwracać na siebie uwagę. Osiemnastolatka podbiegła szybko do Kristoffa i pociągnęła go za rękę. - No chodź szybko!- rozkazała, ciągnąc go w stronę tańczących ludzi. Chłopak przewrócił oczami i z niezadowoloną miną poszedł za swoją towarzyszką. Był on muskularnym mężczyzną o brązowych oczach i włosach odcieniu czystego blondu. Ubrany był w czarne spodnie oraz granatową luźną koszulę, przepasaną pasem o ciemniejszym odcieniu. Kristoff zgodnie z poleceniem swojej przyjaciółki stanął tuż przed zgromadzonymi ludźmi i ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami przyglądał się tańczącym parą. W przeciwieństwie do Anny on nie widział w tym niczego nadzwyczajnego. Ot, zwyczajny dzień w Arendelle. Za to ona, aż uniosła się z radości. Nie mogła wytrzymać w jednym miejscu, a on doskonale o tym wiedział. - Kristoff, zatańczysz ze mną?- zapytała nagle. - Przykro mi Anno, ale ja nie umiem tańczyć.- przyznał zażenowany. - Oj no weź! Nie bądź taki! To tylko chwila.- zachęciła go dziewczyna, łapiąc za rękę. - Anno, ja naprawdę nie… Nie udało mi się dokończyć, gdyż już stał pomiędzy tańczącymi ludźmi. Czuł się, jak skończony idiota, gdyż kompletnie nie wiedział co powinien zrobić. Anna w tym czasie bawiła się świetnie. Uwielbiała takie zabawy. Szybko doskoczyła do swojego przyjaciela i zaczęła z nim tańczyć, śmiejąc się w niebogłosy. Kristoff nie poradnie stawiał kolejne kroki, lecz dziewczyna w cale się tym nie przejmowała. Nie przeszkadzał jej fakt, że chłopak nie był najlepszym tancerzem. Dla niej liczyło się to, że był dobrym przyjacielem. - Dziękuję ci za ten dzień, Kristoff.- powiedziała, gdy weszli na dziedziniec zamku.- Świetnie się bawiłam.- przyznała. - Nie ma za co.- odparł chłopak.- Od tego ma się przyjaciół.- westchnął z niewielkim uśmiechem, lecz on szybko znikł z jego twarzy. Przyjacielem… A co jeśli on nie chciał być tylko przyjacielem. Jeśli chciał być dla Anny kimś więcej. Ta myśl przerażała go. Uwielbiał ją. Była dla niego ideałem, lecz wiedział, że nigdy nie będzie miał u niej szans, w końcu Anna była księżniczką, a on… On był nikim. - Coś się stało?- zapytała zmartwiona dziewczyna, poprawiając włosy. - Nie nic.- odezwał się nagle wyrwany ze swoich rozmyślań. Westchnął ciężko i skrzyżował ramiona na klatce piersiowej.- Muszę już wracać do pracy. - Nie proszę. Nie idź jeszcze! Przecież jest jeszcze wcześnie.- nalegała Anna. - Anno, nie mogę zaniedbywać swoich obowiązków.- powiedział, zmierzając w stronę jednej z fontann.- Król w końcu mnie zwolni. - Tata rozumie.- stwierdziła księżniczka, przysiadając na fontannie.- Cieszy się, że spędzasz ze mną czas. - Naprawdę?- zdziwił się chłopak, zajmując miejsce obok swojej przyjaciółki. - Tak, co cię tak dziwi. - Nic, po prostu to dziwne.- wzruszył ramionami, spuszczając wzrok. - Niby co? Nasza przyjaźń?- zaśmiała się dziewczyna.- Nie jest dziwna. Jest wyjątkowa.- stwierdziła rozmarzona, przyglądając się swojemu przyjacielowi. Kristoff w tym samym momencie zerknął na Annę, a ich spojrzenia spotkały się. Zawstydzona dziewczyna szybko odwróciła wzrok i odgarnęła włosy, zakładając je za ucho. Westchnęła i zatopiła wzrok w oddali. Nie rozumiała uczucia, które wypełniało ją całą, kiedy była z Kristoffem. Jeszcze nigdy wcześniej czegoś takiego nie czuła. To było takie naturalne i piękne, że aż sama wstydziła się do tego przyznać. - Moi rodzice wyjeżdżają dzisiaj z miasta.- przerwała ciszę.- Mają pozałatwiać jakieś ważne sprawy, więc zostanę sama w zamku. - Sama?- zdziwił się Kristoff.- A twoja siostra? - Elsa?- powiedziała, zerkając na mężczyznę.- Cóż, ona… Ona raczej nie będzie chciała ze mną rozmawiać.- spuściła głowę, a w jej głosie dało wyczuć się smutek. - Nie rozumiem waszej relacji.- przyznał. - A myślisz, że ja rozumiem?- uniosła się Anna.- Nie wiem co się stało. Byłyśmy ze sobą blisko, gdy nagle ona odwróciła się ode mnie. Anna nie potrafiła tego zrozumieć, a już na pewno nie mogła tego zaakceptować. Nie wiedziała co zrobiła nie tak. Może jakoś uraziła swoją starszą siostrę. W dzieciństwie były razem takie szczęśliwe. Miała wiele wspaniałych wspomnień, kiedy wraz z Elsą razem bawiły się w ogrodzie lepiąc bałwana lub rzucając się śnieżkami. Lecz było to tak dawno, że te obrazy pozostały w głowie Anny jedynie zamazanymi plamami i pustymi zapewnieniami, że kiedyś Elsa ją kochała. - Ale ja mam ciebie.- dodała.- Mogę z tobą o wszystkim porozmawiać.- Anna uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało do swojego przyjaciela.- A Elsa jest sama.- westchnęła, znów poważniejąc.- No ale porozmawiajmy o czymś innym.- zmieniła szybko temat.- Co robisz jutro? Przyjaciele rozmawiali ze sobą, przez jeszcze bardzo długi czas, lecz żadne z nich nie zdawało sobie sprawy, że ktoś ich obserwuje. Młoda kobieta o platynowych włosach upiętych w fikuśny kok z tyłu głowy, stała w jednym z okien zamku. Była wysoką i ładnie zbudowaną dziewczyną o talii osy. Ze smutkiem w swych fiołkowych oczach przyglądała się swojej siostrze. Anna była tak szczęśliwa, mogąc przebywać z Kristoffem. Elsa doskonale o tym wiedziała. Często przyglądała się ich rozmowom oraz wygłupom. Nie raz marzyła, że i ona mogłaby opuścić zimne mury zamku i stanąć w promieniach słońca. Porozmawiać z innymi ludźmi. A może nawet… Zakochać się? Potrząsnęła szybko głową i skarciła się w myślach za te gdybania. Odwróciła się od okna i zaczęła spacerować po swojej komnacie, pozostawiając po sobie śnieżne ślady. Miała zostać królową, nie mogła zaprzątać sobie głowy takimi głupotami, jak miłość. Musiała zachowywać się odpowiedzialnie, nie zważając na swoje uczucia, jak przystało na następczynie tronu. Zatrzymała się nagle i westchnęła smutno, oplatając swą talie ramionami. Przygnębiona zrobiła kilka nieśmiałych kroków w stronę okna. Jednak oprzytomniała szybko. - Elso, weź się w garść!- rozkazała sobie.- Żadnych uczuć! Nie czuj nic. Uspokój się.- powtarzała niczym mantrę. Jej przemyślenia zakłóciło głośne pukanie do drzwi. Elsa z przerażeniem w oczach spojrzała na wejście do swojej komnaty. Wypuściła powietrze z płuc i wyprostowała się, przymykając oczy. Oddychała spokojnie i miarowo, próbując wyczyścić swój umysł ze wszystkich myśli. - Kto tam?- zapytała już spokojnym tonem. - To my.- odparł mężczyzna głębokim głosem. Elsa pospiesznie podeszła do drzwi i otworzyła je. Cofnęła się parę kroków, a do jej komnaty weszła para królewska. Dziewczyna ukłoniła się przed swoimi rodzicami, po czym stanęła prosto i spojrzała na króla i królową. - Elso dzisiaj wieczorem wyjeżdżamy do Everdean, na spotkanie z tamtejszym królem.- poinformował ją ojciec. - Tak, coś obiło mi się o uszy.- powiedziała pod nosem Elsa. - Nie będzie nas kilka dni i z tego powodu chcielibyśmy coś ci dać.- wtrąciła kobieta i pokazała swojej córce okrągłą złotą szkatułkę. Była ona zdobiona pięknymi szmaragdami, a jej nóżki ze złota wykonane były w dokładny i staranny sposób. - Szkatułka?- zdziwiła się Elsa. - To nie jest zwykła szkatułka. To pozytywka.- poprawiła córkę królowa.- Możesz podać mi swój naszyjnik. Elsa posłusznie zdjęła z szyi dłuższy złoty łańcuszek z pięknym okrągłym medalionem na końcu. Królowa odebrała go od dziewczyny i przyłożyła go do pozytywki. Po chwili wieczko otworzyło się, a ze środka zaczęła wydobywać się piękna melodia, którą Elsa pamiętała jeszcze z dzieciństwa. Kobieta podała jej pozytywkę. Księżniczka niepewnie spojrzała na królową, po czym ostrożnie chwyciła przedmiot. - Moja kołysanka.- powiedziała po chwili z delikatnym uśmiechem na twarzy. - Tak. Pomyśleliśmy, że to będzie dobry prezent na twoje dwudzieste pierwsze urodziny.- dodał po chwili mężczyzna. - Dziękuję wam. Jest piękna. - Cieszymy się, że ci się podoba.- odezwała się królowa i zbliżyła się do córki, ta niemal automatycznie zrobiła parę kroków w tył. - Nie podchodź.- szepnęła przestraszona. Królowa od razu zastygła w bezruchu ze współczuciem przyglądając się swej córce. W jej oczach dało się zobaczyć wielką miłość, ale również strach o Elsę. - Mamy do ciebie jeszcze jedną prośbę.- zaczął król, przerywając niezręczną ciszę.- Zejdź na parter, kiedy będziemy wyjeżdżać.- poprosił. - Skoro tego właśnie chcecie, spełnię waszą prośbę.- odpowiedziała Elsa tonem nie ukazującym żadnych emocji.- Musicie wyjeżdżać?- dodała jednak po chwili zmartwiona. - Też tego nie chcemy, lecz jest to konieczne.- stwierdził mężczyzna.- Sytuacja miedzy Arendelle, a Everdean jest bardzo napięta, a my musimy coś z tym zrobić. Elsa już do tego przywykła. Była przyzwyczajona do ciągłych wyjazdów i podróży swoich rodziców. Cóż, byli w końcu królem i królową, mili wiele obowiązków. Od dziecka słyszała Arendelle przede wszystkim, tak było i tym razem. Pomimo tego, że kochali swoje córki to kochali również swój kraj i poddanych, więc nie mogli poświęcać im tyle czasu, ile by sobie życzyły. - Rozumiem. Arendelle przede wszystkim.- powiedziała Elsa spuszczając wzrok. - Poradzisz sobie.- pocieszyła ją kobieta. - Będziemy czekać na ciebie przed wieczorem.- poinformował ją ojciec. Elsa nic nie powiedziała, pokiwała jedynie głową i ukłoniła się nisko, gdy jej rodzice opuszczali komnatę. Chciała do nich podbiec, przytulić ich i pocałować, lecz wiedziała, że nie może tego zrobić. Nie mogła tracić nad sobą panowania. Musiała być opanowana i spokojna, by trzeźwo myśleć. Nie mogła pozwolić sobie na jakikolwiek błąd, bo mogło by to ją wiele kosztować. Kiedy drzwi zamknęły się, a ona znów została sama, usiadła na swoim łóżku, zdjęła rękawiczkę i jeszcze raz uruchomiła pozytywkę. Przymknęła powieki i wsłuchiwała się w piękną melodię, gdy jej serce zaczęło bić szybciej. Ręka Elsy zadrżała lekko, a pozytywka po chwili pokryła się szronem. Przed wieczorem zgodnie z prośbą rodziców, Elsa opuściła swój pokój i udała się na parter. Nie chciała tego robić. Nie chciała wychodzić ze swojej komnaty. To było wbrew niej, lecz wiedziała, że nie może sprzeciwić się rodzicom. Poza tym chciała się z nimi pożegnać. Nie chciała by wyjechali bez wcześniejszej rozmowy z nią. Pomimo tego bała się. Bała się swoich mocy. Tego, że może ich nie powstrzymać. Bała się samej siebie. Z klasą i wrodzoną elegancją zeszła po schodach i stanęła naprzeciwko drzwi wejściowych do pałacu. Starała się o niczym nie myśleć, niczego nie czuć. Zastygła w bezruchu niczym skała i przybrała chłodny wyraz twarz. Ręce zasłonięte rękawiczkami zacisnęła nerwowo na sukni, a jej wzrok zatopił się w nieznanym punkcie. Po chwili usłyszała czyjeś kroki. Odwróciła się i ujrzała swoich rodziców u szczytu schodów. Tuż za nimi podążała służba, niosąc ich walizki. Kiedy król i królowa zeszli ze schodów, Elsa ukłoniła się i spuściła głowę. - Cieszę się, że przyszłaś.- zaczął król z przyjaznym uśmiechem na twarzy. - A gdzie Anna?- zaciekawiła się królowa. Praktycznie w tym samym momencie do zamku wbiegła młoda księżniczka z uśmiechem na twarzy. Była cała radosna i rozpromieniona. Szybko podeszła do swoich rodziców i uściskała ich mocno. Elsa oddalona o kilka kroków, z żalem przyglądała się tej scenie. - Mogę jechać z wami?- zapytała, uwalniając małżeństwo z żelaznego uścisku młodsza z sióstr. - Nie tym razem, Anno.- sprzeciwił się ojciec pobłażliwym tonem. - Więc wracajcie szybko.- powiedziała rozczarowana dziewczyna.- I piszcie często. - Dobrze.- zaśmiała się królowa.- Bądź grzeczna i nie narozrabiaj.- upomniała córkę. - Elso…- wtrącił się król. Anna odwróciła się i dostrzegła swoją siostrę. Do tej pory nie zdawała sobie sprawy z jej obecności. Poczuła się nieswojo i głupio. Nabrała powietrza do płuc i poprawiła włosy, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. - Pod moją nieobecność władzę nad królestwem przejmie hrabia Venable.- dokończył król. - Oczywiście.- odparła Elsa nijakim tonem. - Na nas już czas.- stwierdziła królowa.- Wrócimy jak najszybciej się da. - Odprowadzę was.- odezwała się nieśmiało Anna. - Udanej podróży.- powiedziała Elsa i ponownie skłoniła się przed parą królewską. Królowa wraz z Anną ruszyły w stronę wyjścia. Elsa odprowadziła je wzrokiem, po czym spojrzała na swojego ojca. - Elso posłuchaj mnie.- zaczął.- Nie chciałem tego mówić przy Annie, lecz gdyby coś nam się stało, ty obejmiesz władzę w Arendelle. - Nie mów tak. Nic wam nie będzie.- stwierdziła dziewczyna pewnym głosem. - Lecz gdyby jednak poszło coś nie tak, liczę na ciebie. - Nie jestem na to gotowa. Boje się.- wyznała. - Będzie dobrze córeczko. Poradzisz sobie. Ja w ciebie wierzę.- oznajmił, obdarzając córkę przyjaznym uśmiechem. Elsę zakuło coś w sercu. Nie mogła dłużej znieść tej sytuacji. Spuściła głowę, by nie okazać swojej słabości. Król zbliżył się do niej, by ją przytulić i ucałować, lecz Elsa przewidując zamiary ojca szybko oddaliła się od niego, nawet nie obdarzając go spojrzeniem. - Odejdź! Jeszcze coś ci zrobię.- wysyczała przez zęby, oplatając swą talię ramionami. Król popatrzył zmartwiony na księżniczkę, po czym bez słowa wyszedł z zamku. Elsa ze łzami w oczach przyglądała się oddalającej się postaci ojca. Miała złe przeczucia. Podobnie zresztą tak jak on. - Kocham cię, tato.- szepnęła przez łzy. Pośpiesznie wbiegła po schodach, zamykając się w swojej komnacie. Podeszła do okna i oparła się o parapet, obserwującą dziedziniec. Królowa właśnie wsiadała do karocy, a król rozmawiał jeszcze z Anną, która niespodziewanie rzuciła się mu na szyję i pocałowała. Mężczyzna zaśmiał się, pogłaskał córkę po głowie i dołączył do swojej żony. Elsa zagryzła wargę, czując, że coraz więcej łez gromadzi się w jej oczach. Oparła się o ścianę i zakryła twarz rękami, szlochając. Osunęła się na podłogę, a cały jej pokój pokrył się szronem. * I jeszcze jedno, szkatułka, którą otrzymała Elsa jest wzorowana na szkatułce z filmu 'Anastazja" ;) Jak wam się podobał rozdział? Proszę o komentarze. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach